Рой/Галерея
Скриншоты Goblin Dogs S2E13 Roy playing an accordion.png S2E13 Roy singing and playing an accordion.png S2E13 Roy riding around in Goblin Dogs car.png S2E13 Roy fires T-shirts from a T-shirt cannon.png S2E13 Marco Diaz talking to Roy.png S2E13 Marco Diaz asking 'you work here?'.png S2E13 Roy talking with Marco Diaz.png S2E13 Roy explains 'you wait in line'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz pointing at the VIP line.png S2E13 Roy explains 'that's the VIP line'.png S2E13 Roy whispering 'it's my boss's idea'.png S2E13 Marco asks Roy how to get into VIP line.png S2E13 Roy 'it's pretty exclusive'.png S2E13 Roy offers to sneak Marco into VIP line.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'he just offered to sneak us in'.png S2E13 Pony Head 'I thought he spelled something else'.png S2E13 Roy unhooking the VIP line's velvet rope.png S2E13 Roy welcomes Star and friends into VIP line.png S2E13 Star and friends in the Goblin Dogs VIP line.png S2E13 Roy selling Goblin Dogs merchandise.png S2E13 Roy 'you're in the VIP line'.png S2E13 Roy explains how the VIP line works.png S2E13 Roy taking Marco Diaz's money.png S2E13 Roy counting Marco Diaz's money.png S2E13 Star and friends reach the front of the line.png S2E13 Roy pointing to another wait line.png S2E13 Roy 'there's just a lot of them'.png S2E13 Roy pointing to yet another line of customers.png S2E13 Miles of wait lines around the Goblin Dogs truck.png S2E13 Roy 'it hooks back like a dog's leg'.png S2E13 Roy 'then you gotta take a number'.png S2E13 Roy 'certainly, sir'.png S2E13 Roy reappears wearing a manager's hat.png S2E13 Roy 'you've been waiting for six hours?'.png S2E13 Roy 'some of these folks have been waiting years'.png S2E13 Roy screaming 'years!'.png S2E13 Roy 'what did my manager say?'.png S2E13 Roy looking at crowd of customers.png S2E13 Roy 'you're gonna lose your place in line!'.png S2E13 Roy firing his shirtzooka.png S2E13 Roy continues firing his shirtzooka.png S2E13 Roy's shirtzooka explodes.png S2E13 Roy stepping on the truck's gas pedal.png S2E13 Roy making his escape.png S2E13 Marco and Pony Head catch up with Roy.png S2E13 Roy hit in the head by Marco's foam finger.png S2E13 Roy starts losing control of the truck.png S2E13 Star casting magic on the truck's wheels.png S2E13 Roy's truck's wheels turn into marshmallows.png S2E13 Roy falls out of the driver's side window.png S2E13 Pony Head points her horn at Roy.png S2E13 Roy 'goblin dogs aren't real'.png S2E13 Roy 'I took you for everything'.png S2E13 Roy offers to return Marco's money.png S2E13 Marco Diaz tells Roy to keep his money.png S2E13 Marco 'every time he sees my 650 dollars'.png S2E13 Roy looks up at Star, Marco, and Pony Head.png S2E13 Roy 'I'll just spend the money'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'he's right, Marco'.png S2E13 Star Butterfly takes Marco's money from Roy.png S2E13 Marco stops Star from taking the money.png S2E13 Roy watches Star, Marco, and Pony Head leave.png S2E13 Roy starts to laugh.png S2E13 Roy laughs as Marco's money blows away.png S2E13 Roy laughing in Marco Diaz's face.png S2E13 Roy laughs and clings onto Marco's arm.png S2E13 Roy 'you've done it!'.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'ready when you are, Star'.png S2E13 Roy gets blasted by Star's magic.png S2E13 Roy 'you earned the goblin dog!'.png S2E13 Star, Marco, and Pony Head surprised by Kelly.png S2E13 Marco Diaz 'so goblin dogs are real?'.png S2E13 Roy admitting the truth.png S2E13 Star Butterfly 'all some kind of trick'.png S2E13 Roy explaining 'not a trick'.png S2E13 Roy reaching into his apron.png S2E13 Roy pulls out ketchup and mustard squirters.png S2E13 Roy 'the goblin dog chooses you'.png S2E13 Roy squirts ketchup and mustard on the ground.png S2E13 Roy makes a Goblin Dog circle on the ground.png S2E13 Roy's goblin circle starts glowing brightly.png S2E13 Star and friends in Goblin Dog dimension.png S2E13 Roy revealing the goblin dogs.png S2E13 Roy 'those aren't goblin dogs'.png S2E13 Roy puts the goblin dogs in a microwave.png S2E13 Roy takes goblin dogs out of the microwave.png S2E13 Plate of hot goblin dogs.png S2E13 Roy's face appears on Star Butterfly's hand.png The Bounce Lounge S2E33 Goblin Dog customers floating up into the air.png S2E33 Roy shooting T-shirts from his shirtzooka.png S2E33 Wrecking ball slams into Goblin Dog stand.png Постеры Goblin Dogs poster.jpg en:Roy/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей